Don't go, Stay
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: The opening of the portal on the second time was too much for Diego. It was too much. It didn't matter to him, all he wanted was for Maddie to come back safely. At what cost? Will Maddie be okay, will Diego? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first Every Witch Way fanfiction ever, so I hope you guys like it. I was watching the final and I just loved the Miego in it. I thought of an alternative to that last scene of them and I couldn't help writing this. I don't watch nick that much anymore, but I made an exception. **

**Singertoheartandsoul does not own Every Witch Way**

Chapter 1

"Uh " moaned Diego, gripping one hand to the couch and the other to his head, slowly peaking his head up scanning the room,"Maddie?" He questioned noticing the missing member in the room. He slowly lifted himself snapping his head in Katie's direction.

" Where is she? " She asked looking around for her friend.

"Maddie? " squeaked Sophie sounding in a child like innocence.

"She's gone " calmly replied the male head council member looking around as if searching for the young missing witch.

" If she gets trapped between here and limbo..." paused the once missing female council member,"that's it."

"What?" Asked Diego his voice raw with fear evident on his face. He gripped the couch for support. It couldn't be true, could it?

"No!" He exclaimed in cry of desperation.

Katie turned to him exclaiming, "Do something! "

Diego placed his hand on the end of the couch pressing the palm of his hand desperately. Maddie was in there. He kept reminding himself over and over. He couldn't do it, he was still wary from the earlier portal.

"He's too weak!" Exclaimed lily, but he kept on trying. He had to get her out, somehow. He wouldn't give in to dispare, anymore than he was now," try again. "

" It's useless" sighed Katie hopelessly.

"No, it's not!" He exclaimed, slight harshness escaping his lips," grab the rope. When I open, Pull as Hard as you can!" He ordered desperately.

They all grabbed the rope, shoulders slumped, not ready to hope he'd be able to open the portal. He placed his hand on the couch. The portal made its self present. He groaned almost painfully at the energy it was taking in order to keep it open.

" Pull!" He gasped out at them. It was taking them longer than he had anticipated to get Maddie out. His grip on the portal was slipping and he could almost feel the energy in his body leave. Almost as if instead of getting warmer, the room was becoming colder by the second. A cold sweat dripping in his body. He wanted to tell them to hurry. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it, but he couldn't find the energy to speak without it coming out in gasp of air.

Maddie jumped out of the portal just as Diego's grip was beginning to slip. She stumbled into Sophie's and Katie's arms. The three friends squealed in delight knowing that each other was finally safe. She turned just enough time to Diego smile at her before turning ti the crowd that happily welcomed her return. She was glad to be home and she owed it all to Diego. She turned around, but he was gone, " proxie?"

She walked forward his shoes peaking out from the side of the couch. She ran and found him laying unconscious behind the couch. She dropped to his side and turned him over placing a hand on his cheek. She moved it down to his chest wondering why he was so cold. She tried finding his pulse and when she didn't, panic consumed her body.

" Diego? " she shook him with not even a flinch from him,"Diego! Diego! Wake up! This isn't funny!" She cried shaking him fearfully. Every cell in her being hoping for a sign of his life. She turned to lily exclaiming, " Do something! You're a nurse!"

Lily swallowed harshly hoping that the young boy was fine. Once the group placed the boy on the opposite couch she made her way forward checking for a pulse. She immediately wished that she had her emergency kit. She turned back to the almost unbreakable girl," He's alive."

She watched them all let out a sigh of relief. The young man risked his life for them. It'd be a shame if he were to be lost. Lily hated to break the news, but it wasn't like she could hide it.

" But his pulse is very weak."

"But he'll be okay, right? " questioned Katie as every single face turned to look at her and she exclaimed, " what? "

She rolled her eyes, " just because I don't like him hanging with Maddie doesn't mean I don't care for his safety."

Lily turned serious as they looked back at her expectantly. She wanted to give them hope, just a ray of sunshine. It was just not going to happen, "I don't know"

Maddie's face twisted into one of dispare. Why was the universe so cruel? She had finally found someone that she could completely trust. Someone who liked her for who she was. She had found the person that made her want to be better, not just for him, but for herself as well. She had found a person she really liked and now she didn't know if he'd be okay. She cupped his cheek and slowly ran her hand across his hair. His head turned and so did his entire body. She almost smiled, but if it wasn't for her tight hold on him, he would have flown away. Her body flew over top his, but she held tight to him, not caring if whatever force blew them away. She pulled his face against her holding him tight. She scream as Sophie and Katie kept a hold on her and Diego.

" Maddie let him go!" Screamed Katie having trouble holding both bodies,"Never!"

" He's probably good as dead" Sophie added in a small voice. It was then Maddie realized what a toll all of this was making on her friends. She closed her eyes and said," let us go, then. I can't let him, I just can't" she told them letting her hand unfold from Katie's as she held to Diego.

"Maddie! " cried both girls as she and Diego flew past the couch falling before getting past the door, it was over. Maddie could only imagine that it was only the beginning. She curled around Diego's almost lifeless body and cried. She wanted him to be okay, but he wasn't. He wasn't dead, but he was barely alive.

**so, hope you guys like it! MY brain is fried today so I'm gonna shut up and say, please review. I love hearing what you guys think. Hopefully good things about my story:)**

**Also rating may change to M later, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow,** **you all left such nice reviews. More than any of my other stories at once in a chapter. If I feel bad about not updating for them, I feel worse for you guys. I eat up reviews that's my thing. I love all my stories, but the reviews you guys left. I was one hundred percent sure to not put it off until next year. So, presenting you the next chapter...**

**Ps. Singertoheartandsoul does not own Every witch way. **

Chapter 2

She dried her tears away from her eyes and cheeks, her eyes slightly pink due to her fit of tears. She didn't understand why she couldn't just make the tears go away. He just...she couldn't when it came to him.

He had given her a sense of reality without destroying her hope.

She wasn't one to be like those people that constantly spoke of hope, nor told others to have it. As a little girl Maddie understood that the world was filled with a hand full of bad people. These people would do anything to see others suffer. Some did it intentionally and others were simply ignorant. It didn't make much of a difference what the reason was. So, She pretended that there was nothing going around, but her life. She isolated herself from worldly affairs, she stopped caring. When her powers showed up it was all too easy. She understood that it was wrong, but it was so easy to get lost and pretend she could rule the world. She wasn't evil. A little mischievous and a bit of a devil child, but deep...deep down like really down, she had soft side. Of course, she didn't show it very often. Diego, however, seemed to receive a daily dose.

She saw it in his face. She didn't mean for it to come out, but it did almost naturally. She couldn't control it and it made her want to pull her hairs out; although it didn't bother her nearly as much as it should, if any. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and began a random conversation. It was amazing the way he did that. She really liked the way she could make him stutter between his words and she'd be a liar if she said that she didn't like the way he seemed to hang onto every word she spoke. The way he acted when there was a life threatening event. She just enjoyed watching him turn all serious, maybe it was wrong, but she liked it.

Her mind couldn't wrap her head around the fact that maybe he wouldn't be okay. Lily didn't have enough equipment to give a precise evaluation, but it didn't help calm her nerves.

He could be a lot worse for all she knew.

Get a hold of your self! You don't cry in front of others, it shows weakness! You're not weak! I sighed and stood clearing my face from emotion. My eyes were dry and I didn't have the energy to wipe anymore of my tears away. I turned to their concerned faces and then to Gigi. I didn't know Diego's sister very well, no more than what Diego himself told me and from her blog. Although judging by her face. I can tell she is one step away from having a panic attack. I roll my eyes and put my typical Maddie face on.

" What was that?" I receive only blank stare. I narrow my eyes and place my left hand on my hip," hello, I asked a Question"

My foot tapped impatiently. I wanted to know why I was thrown across the room and almost forced to let go of my Proxie. One of them opened their mouth to speak. I looked down at Diego who remained still and placed a hand up.

"Never mind, what do we do about him." I asked pointing to the floor. I swallowed down my food before it could resurface. I wanted to scream at them to do something. Anything, to make him feel okay. I wanted him to open his big brown eyes that looked at me like no one else did. I wanted to feel the heat of his arm around my body. I wanted to hear his heart beat speed just by sitting close to him. I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

I just couldn't imagine not having him close to me again. He taught me to have fun again. The kind that makes you want to do crazy things. The kind that comes natural without having to make someone else feel bad. He made her want to be a good person, not just for him, but for herself. He made her believe she could be a good person. Heck, he got her to do her homework! She had never thought that she could be capable of doing her own HOMEWORK! It made her feel proud even if she'd never admit it to him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her besides her friends.

He wasn't what she was looking for as a boyfriend . She had always thought it would be Daniel. Even if their relationship hadn't last long. He chose Emma despite of her evil plots. She never had as much fun with Daniel as she did with Diego. That day in the storm, she had spent it with Daniel. She realized how much fun she would have had with him as her boyfriend if she had been more honest and kind.

It made her realize what a big impact Diego had done in her without knowing. It was because of him that she was the way she was now. It was all Diego. He cared enough about her to teach her how to do things the right way, for the better. It was thanks to him she cared just a little more about someone other than herself.

She wanted to think that it was awful to care about someone else. Right now, she was doing everything in her power to not throw herself on his body and beg for someone to do something. She wanted to enforce that caring meant hurting, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Diego made her feel something she couldn't explain. Something that made her stomach flip, turn, and twist in delight. She loved every second of it. If it meant hurting like this every day would happen for caring for him then so be it. She had stood by him and the way around. She wasn't going to back down. Diego would be okay and she was going to make sure of it. Even if it killed her.

That set in her mind she turned to Lily," I think it would be wise to send him to the hospital."

Her eyes widened, that bad? Her previous hope was dwindling as she watched the council members turned to each other with a nod,"in the magic realm"

That didn't sound good...

Emma watched Daniel glare fiercely at Jax. She really did feel bad for him, but he betrayed her and was almost the cause for her death. She placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and his eyes softened. Daniel gave her a tired gaze, she had forgiven Jax already.

He had to admit that Jax was the one that helped give Emma her powers back. He let her go and nodded his head in Jax's direction. She smiled and turned to give Jax a hug. Andy gapped at him as if saying,"that's it!"

In fact that's exact what she said. He turned to Jax and gave him a look that stated he was not putting his guard down, simply letting Emma be. She was a big girl, she could handle herself, but if Jax made one step out of line... That was it.

Emma let go of Jax and smiled returning to Daniel's side much to his relief. They turned to see Maddie make their way up to them. Her face neutral of emotion. Behind her were the council members and Gigi who kept repeating, "be careful."

Andy and Emma turned to each other at the sounds of grunts and groans. Sofie and Katie held an unconscious Diego in their arms.

Emma opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but decided against it when Maddie raised her hand. she watched the council members and lily walk ahead and open the portal, not really understanding why.

Although, she had feeling it was bad.

0o0-

I watched in as the doctors huddled around him. This hospital looked like the ones back at home. I'm not entirely sure why Lily suggested to come here instead of the human hospital. The machinery seems the same to me. Well, almost. If it wasn't for the kids playing with their magic or making flames, other than that, not a difference.

It seemed that at the moment everything was interesting, but the boy being revised by too many doctors. I looked at the doctors as they explained what was wrong with a bunch of medical terms. I had to bite my tongue to hold back saying, English please.

After what seemed years, they finally announced the diagnosis. Gigi nodded at the news with a sniff before turning to go home. Something about making up a story for when her parents returned.

Diego was in a coma of exhaustion. She'd certainly never heard of it in the 'human' world. He could awake in a day or maybe even in a couple of months. When you pushed your powers too much it is possible for you to fall in when depending on the stress level. If he ever woke up from this.

Eventually, she was alone with him. The doctor's said that he had a good chance of waking, but at this point it was up to him. He had a fever which meant he was fighting, but she didn't dare let herself hope until he awoke. She clenched her lips and did the one thing she'd promised to not let herself do anymore. She shed a tear and gripped his hand in between hers. She brought it up to her lips and kissed his warm hand.

"Please Diego," she spoke into his hand before turning look at his calm face. His eyelashes curling up and slightly messy hair. His pink lips calmly closed and eyebrows rested above his eyes; eyes she wanted to see again. Her grip on his hand tightened as she spoke her final plead, "Don't go, Stay."

**I know it's not action packed, but trust me, it will eventually. Next chapter will be up by Saturday afternoon! I have not started it yet, but I want to give you a treat. If it's not up by Saturday you guys get a to yell at me or something. **

**Also, is anyone excited for the new season of every witch way?**

**Don't forget to review, remember I love those!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised you guys a chapter and it's here! I know this doesn't make up for month, but I can try.**

**Disclaimer( I think it's spelled wrong:) I don't own every with way! **

**Notice I don't acronym. EWW- that's not good. It's like eww! I don't know what you guys think, but its just odd for me.**

Chapter 3

_3 months_ have gone by. There hasn't been a day that has passed by where I haven't thrown something in despair. My friends are worried about me. Emma, Daniel, even Jax and Andi seem concerned. My mom tells me that I need to get over it. Diego is good as gone. Gigi seems to be more invested in her blog than ever. She doesn't dare blog about what happened to him. Everyone, his parents, think that he's on a mandatory school trip in England.

I only wish that were true. I see him everyday. In fact, I'm on my way there. It's funny how I remember everything and both nothing of the past months. I've come into the magic realm on a sort of routine. I wake up, shower, eat, hospital. Then, home, eat, and sleep. The only reason why I go home is because I was kicked out. If not I wouldn't even go home. Even if it meant not showering.

Maybe, that's what worries everyone. I'm alive and functioning. I have some dark circles under my eyes and my clothes are a little more loose, but I'm not the one lying motionless on a hospital bed. It's not that bad. I haven't resorted to alcohol or drugs, that's good right? I tried to get everyone else to see that.

Although, now everyone seems wary of me near any sort alcoholic beverage or medicine. Mom went as far as to lock them in the 'family' safe. You know, after she hurried to the grocery store to buy one. Apparently, I couldn't be trusted with anything anymore. She even hid the knives and blades. I haven't even tried that. Sure, I lashed out after she tried to forbid me from going to the hospital. I guess that makes me nothing short of a nut-case.

I don't understand why she would do that. He saved my life, she should approve of it considering I'm her only child. I told her this. She tries to calm me saying she did. What she didn't appreciate was me walking like a zombie all the time. I for one think she is exaggerating, but every once in a while I get these looks.

I hate them. All of them. They look at me with pity. Every time I enter the hospital eyes gaze at the back of my head. I don't need their pity, nor do I want it. What I want is for Diego to wake up! That's what I want, but the world is cruel. It's always cruel when it comes to me. I know that some people have it bad, but right now I can't help think about my own misfortunes.

My mother selfish enough to keep my powers. My powers! The one thing that has never failed me! She betrayed me, she hurt me. My dad, who only God knows where he is. Now, Diego, the one person that never failed me is laying on a cold hospital bed and it's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I want him to wake up and tell me it isn't till I believe it. I want him to hold me in his arms like I know he would without a second thought. It's selfish. I'm selfish. I know that much, but I can't help it.

I just want him to wake up. I know I ask for everything and I know that I'm not the best person alive, but please. I don't know if I could stand another day of disappointment. I just don't want to see him lifeless again.

I kick a small pebble on the side of the street. I push my dry blond hair behind my ear. The sky is bright blue and the sun is out shining in a way it's never shined before, yet it feels just as gloomy as it was before. My hands are a bit dry and it's for the first time I realized that I had stopped using lotion. My hair is slightly mistreated and fuzzy, but it's always been that way. It's too bad. It something that only I would notice, but I guess it counts. My physical isn't too bad. I'm not wearing makeup and that makes my physical appearance dwindle, but in reality I'm not too bad. I guess everyone is so used to seeing me with so much make up that they don't understand the difference anymore.

I guess in a way understand why everyone is so worried, but that doesn't change the fact that they are preventing me from seeing Diego. If there is something I despise more than anything it's being told what to do. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. Maybe give me a nudge in the right direction, but nothing more. I'm an independent person and I'm not about to be pushed around by anyone. If that means anything.

Keeping these thoughts in my mind I enter the hospital. I'm not entirely sure how I make it here every time. All I know is that my feet move and I arrive. I could give a detailed of how different the magic realm is, but honestly, I don't really know. All I know is that by the time I realize where I am, I'm already surrounded by shining white walls that seem to close in on me. Hands in my jeans I keep on walking making my way to the familiar room. I pass the main lobby where the lady barely acknowledged me. I think I've become a familiar face here, but it doesn't bother me in a way. I wish I wasn't because that would mean Diego wouldn't be here, but in a way it proves that I care enough to come everyday. I know that it won't help Diego feel any better, but at least it will prove to him that saving me wasn't a mistake. That I appreciate it and will be something I will never forget. I want him to wake up so he can see how worth it, it was to save me. Other wise, then, I'm not entirely sure it was.

0o0-

Pain...

Wait, no.

Sore...

Hm, maybe pain? Yeah that's it.

Pain...

I clench my eyes shut, not like I had them open. I can see tiny spots of light peeking through my eyes. I force myself to stay awake as sleep threatens to overwhelm me. I command them open and if the sharp flow of stiffness didn't consume my arm, I'd have it over my eyes. I see a white ceiling hovering over me. I blink a couple of times.

Where am I?

I flinch as I turn to my left. I'm greeted with more white walls. A breathy sigh escapes my cracked lips as I move to look to my right. Oh, great more walls. I slowly, gently, and a bit begrudgingly sit feeling my body stretch, tormenting me all the way. I reach my hands to my face before gripping my tightening stomach. It's then I'm able to see all the machinery.

I'm in the hospital.

What am I doing here and most importantly how did I get here? I scan the room for any clues, but none come. Then, comes the question I can't help asking. Well, I can, but it really wouldn't help me. I can already feel my head pounding, dread sets in my chest.

_Who am I?_

I look at the tube stuck in my hand. What am I going to do? What do you do when you don't know something as simple as you're name? I buried my head in my hands. I rub my eyes and fold my hands in my lap. I stare down at my hospital gown. I don't know how I'm supposed to react? Should I panic? My breathing becomes shallow and I can't help the panic building. The wristband on my wrist scrapes into my skin.

_**Diego Rueda **_

I look at it intently. Is that my name? Diego, my name is Diego. I feel myself sit forward, eyes widened, and mouth split slightly open. Everything, every memory I have surfaces. My childhood with Gigi up to the point I found out of my powers. My crush on Maddie, dating Maddie, and trying to save her.

Wait, where is she? Did I save her? I'm sure I did, but what if it's all in my imagination. Just seconds ago I couldn't remember anything. What if she's still in the portal? What if I couldn't get her out? In this moment I remember all the acquired knowledge I've gained through the years. I do the one thing I've seen in movies at times like these. I yell.

"Maddie!" At least I try to yell, but my voice comes out raw, dry, and barely above a whisper.

I set my feet on the ground gripping my stomach with one hand. Pain courses through my whole body. One thought in my mind besides the pain coursing through my insides, Maddie.

0o0-

I approach Diego's room. My hands tremble in front of the knob. I close my eyes and will myself to open the door. A deep breath escapes me and I walk towards the bed.

A startled gasp escapes me. I'm met with to familiar brown eyes, "Diego?"

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Instead, he offers a small smile. He grits his teeth and I quickly drag him back to his bed. I place him inside and cover his legs with a blanket.

I look into his big brown eyes. My hand comes to rest on his cheek and thumb runs over his chapped lips. I walk over to the small bed stand and fill a glass with water. I raise it to his lips and watch I'm drink it greedily. His tongue sets down to give his lips a final run. A smile breaks my lips and suddenly I forget about everything that was bothering me before.

I quickly make my way to find a doctor. After a couple of minutes one goes in does some minor examination before giving him the okay. He will probably need some more exams, but for now he's in stable condition. At least that's what the doctor said, I'm pretty sure. I did make note of him saying not to let Diego make too much effort or movement. Right now, there is only one thing on my mind.

"You're awake."

My voice seems to tremble. His eyebrows furrow and slowly come up to wipe my falling tears. I bring my hand to his and push it closer to my cheek. I want to make sure I'm not dreaming. I want to make sure that he really is here with me. I want to show him that I care, that I want his affection more than ever. We've kissed before, but somehow this seems a lot more intimate. He wasn't expecting this from me.

I let go of his hand and cup his cheeks. I lean down and slowly trace over his pale lips. I meet his adoring brown eye and press my lips to his. He tilts his lips to the side nice and slow. Every move gentle and soft like a feather. His hand holds me by my neck. In this moment I realize that there is no where else I would rather be than here.

It's a kiss that seems so private. Something for only Diego and I to know. It's the kind of kiss that turns my inside and make me crave more, but somehow leave me satisfied. I break it up and offer him a shy smile. He looks at me with big eyes.

I kissed him. I, by my own means, kissed him. I didn't ask for his consent or him for mine. I just kissed him. I know that months ago that was the case. It was sort of our thing. We didn't verbally ask, but we knew. Today, I broke the one rule I made and I'm okay with it.

"I-" He looks at me intensely, wondering my change of attitude.

"Diego you have to understand." I began feeling my lips tremble. His hand came to my hand giving me the reassurance I needed.

"After you pulled me out of the portal. You fainted. You were so cold. You wouldn't wake up." His eyes widened at what she was implying. Did it really come to that? At least to me it seemed like he was asking. I still couldn't believe it myself.

"You've been here for **_three months_**."

It's sometimes hard to believe, but he remains silent, "It was killing me to see you here knowing that it was my fault!"

His eyes widen and he shakes his head, "It wasn't your fault Maddie."

He gave my hand a squeeze before continuing, "I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

I bit my lip, guiltily hearing every word I had wished to hear from him. Something to set my conscience. In a way, I feel oddly proud that I know him so well, "I'm still sorry."

He looks at me for a minute. His eyes are soft before letting out the crooked smile I love so much, "Come lay with me."

He pats the side of his bed. We could probably fit in it together, but it'd be a bit tight. I blush at the thought letting my hairs untuck themselves.

"Consider it... A way to get rid of your 'I'm sorry' stuff." He told me with a grin. I couldn't help let out a grin of my own before stepping on. My body molded into his and his hands wrapped around me. I felt safe for one, I felt at home. His familiar body heat was back. He spoke again before I could let myself wonder, "you're not wearing makeup?"

He noticed and I find myself asking if everyone had been right about my appearance, "Is it bad."

_Do I look bad?_

He shakes his head slowly, "No, I'm just not used to it."

That brings a smile to my face as he stifles a yawn. I look at him with soft eyes remembering where we were and why, "Go to sleep. You must be tired."

He closes his eyes, but flutters them open, "Will you stay?"

"Always"

**You guys see what** **I did there? There are two places I've heard that. In both places it's always been said by a guy so... **

**Anyways, hope you guys like it. I really hope to not disappoint. **

**So, that's all I've got to say. Good morning, afternoon, night, evening and speak now or forever hold your peace.**

**Idk...just popped into my head:)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw, you guys thanks for the sweet and nice reviews. Also, thank you to those who faved, followed, and viewed! I won't waste any more of your time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Every Witch Way. **

Chapter 4

I smile brightly and sing my way into the shower. I feel icky, dirty, and incredibly happy. I'm on cloud nine and I can't come down. The birds are singing, I am singing, the sun shines brighter, the sky is clear-er, and my heart beats faster. My strawberry shampoo seems to smell better and the cool water reminds me of Diego's ability to send shivers down my spine. I feel alive and it feels amazing. I haven't told anyone that Diego's awake yet, but in my defense I didn't leave the hospital till late last night. My mom had been asleep when arrived and I didn't feel like waking her up to ruin the news.

So, given the good news I walk out of my shower with a grin. I probably look love sick with it plastered on my face too, but I don't care. I couldn't wipe it off if I tried anyway. I watch my reflexion in the mirror, but I refuse to touch my makeup. My skin looks radiant, I don't know how to describe it. I look **_happy_**. I am happy, truly happy, like I've never been before. I am **_ecstatic _**and**_I love it. _**I raise my hand and wave my finger.

A soft pink dress replaces the towel around my body. It hugs my breast, waist, and curves warmly. The rest flows down like a river and if I twirl it raises up into a circle of waves. It's simple and nothing like I would wear. It looks like something Emma would wear on a more elegant touch. I love it. It's not my usual style. It's simply pink and plain, but looks beautiful. I know Diego will love seeing me in this, but he'd probably think me beautiful in a sack.

I smile one last time at myself before heading down. My pick heels clicking with me. I pass my mother who says nothing as I pass. Although, I catch a mixture of shock and relief. I don't if it's because I've dressed better than I have in a while, the fact that there are no scars on my bare arms, or both. Frankly, I don't care. I make my way to the seven with a new footing.

0o0-

"Maddie, I haven't seen you in a while."

I smile glad to here her voice for once without feeling guilt, "I've missed Diego."

It's about as truthful as I can get and she looks at me warmly. She's missed her son too obviously. Of course, at least she doesn't have to worry whether he'll wake up anymore, not that she knew in the first place. I don't know if I'm glad or guilty for her lack of knowledge, but I try not to dwell on it.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked politely.

"Is Gigi here?"

Her eyebrows furrow, "Yes, maybe you can talk to her. She's been a bit off since Diego left."

I gave her a nod as she disappeared off to find her daughter. I swayed gently letting my lips release the humming from the back of my throat. It was then I heard someone voice my name.

"Maddie?"

It took me a nanosecond to recognize Sofie's childlike voice. Katie stood beside her and I realized how long it had been since I'd seen them. A smile broke against my lips once the initial shock wore off. A shriek of laughter irrupted from my lips, "panthers!"

They smiled and before I knew it we were laughing together as always. Suddenly, they stopped smiling all together as Gigi, a shell of Gigi, walked into the room. She looked tired, "Have any juicy news for miss information?"

Her tone was flat and I knew why which led me to grab her hand. I pulled her with me signaling the girls to follow me.

"Even better."

0o0-

I smooth my dress as I walk towards the lockers. I become surprised as they opened for me. I smiled brightly as my day got brighter by the minute. I turned to look at Katie and Sofie.

"I think you should go home. The witches council doesn't like to have too many humans inside. Unless they are direct family of a patient in the hospital."

Katie scowled, but dragged Sofie along as I promised to hang out later. I took Gigi by the hand and pulled her in. I don't remember where to go, but I keep walking. It's not long before we get to the hospital that Gigi begins to complain. I've tried to keep her informed as much as I could, but I think this is something she should see for her own.

As we near his room, I can see her tremble, I don't know how to make her feel better. I'm not good at making people feel better. It's not my thing, so I don't say anything. I just keep walking avoiding the tension between us. She's probably wondering why I dragged her here. Well, it's mostly because it was time she saw her brother and he's awake. I don't want to have to tell Diego that no one wanted to come see him because they had already lost hope.

I gave her a meaningful look and walked ahead. He lay on his bed with closed eyes. His skin seemed to be regaining some of its color and it was no where as white as it was yesterday. I walked over to him and brushes his hair back. Gigi stands at the foot of the bed with a defeated look. I look back down at him and smile.

"Maddie?"

He whispers softly. I give him my best smile, "I'm gonna go ask the nurse to bring you something to eat."

I exchange a glance with Gigi before exiting the room. I know they have the room service, but I figured they have a lot to talk about. So, instead I walk over to the vending machine.

Oh, how I wish for a smoothie.

I wave a hand casting a spell I'm familiar with. A smoothie appears in my hand and I sigh happily. As I make my way to Diego's rooms a force pulls me in and I stumble into the Lily's office. I huff indignantly as Lily glares at Desdemona. She just shrugs as she looks me up and down with an unimpressed scowl.

"Is this anyway to treat the Council's savior?"

I could feel my eyebrow arch as I crossed my hands over my chest. Now that Diego is awake, alive, and safe. I can worry about other things like never letting go saving the council's butt. I watch them expectantly ready to bolt out the room.

"Maddie-"

"You can't see Diego anymore." Agamemnon cut Lily off.

My eyes widened and I felt my guard drop. My mouth went dry, lips parted open, and I felt my muscles clench.

"What?!"

"Ugh, she's just as bad as the chosen one and her _**human**_." Exasperated Desdemona.

My heart pounded against my chest as I turned to Lily pleadingly. She kept my gaze with tired resignation. My attention turned to Agamemnon as he rolled his eyes with an exhale.

"You have until he gets better then you must break ties with the Kanai."

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry for the shortness, but they will get longer. I promise! Anyway, are you guys watching season 3. There have been some pretty cute Miego scenes, not a lot, but better than nothing. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own every witch way. **

**Ps. Did you guys see the final. It ended in Jemma! I was like what. Why?! Don't get me wrong. This love triangle is one of the few that could have gone either way, but they spent so much time trying to create the whole Demma. So much drama for Emma to just choose Jax. Come on! I don't know...tell me what you think. Although, I absolutely loved the miego in it. **

Chapter 5

I drag my legs gently as I go over the news. I have to break up with Diego. They can't make me! Can they? I shake my head in denial. I am Maddie Van-pelt and no one tells me what to do! No one, not even the council. Who do they think they are? My mother? God knows that not even she can handle me at times.

I won't let them intimidate me. Although, it angers me that even after I saved their sorry butts they are telling me who I can be with. I chose Diego and he is who I will remain with. If my own mother can't tell me to stay away from Diego than neither can the council. Besides, I don't see them saying anything about Daniel and Emma. She is the chosen one after all, but that doesn't count. Anyways, what's the worst they can do? Send me to boot camp? I don't think so.

I shake these thoughts away as I near Diego's room. The last thing I want is to worry him. Especially, with something as ridiculous as the council caring about us dating. Why do they care anyway? It's not-

Wait, no. No more wondering into the subject. Right now it's about Diego. I feel a smile make its way to my lips at the thought of spending time with my Proxie. I wonder how long it will be before he can make snow again. A lot of my favorite memories consist with us under snow. It's one of the things I love about his powers.

I call out a nurse and ask her for Diego's breakfast before heading into his room. I almost forgot about it with the council's shananigans and all. She gives me a quick nod as I enter the room. To my delight, I find Diego and Gigi laughing full heartedly.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone you guys secret as long as you let me use you therefore your powers to my advantage every once in a while."

I smiled as Diego rolled his eyes at his sister, "Always the negotiator. You know I could just have Emma erase your memories."

A small laugh escapes me as Diego grins in my direction. A sour look crosses Gigi's face, "Ha ha, very funny."

"She can't actually do that, right." Gigi questioned fearfully.

I let of a smirk and wave my finger around, "You want to find out."

"Um, I just remembered I have blogging to catch up on."

Her eyes widen as she takes a step back, "Oh no! I haven't blogged in forever! I'm so far behind! I need to get started right away!"

She scrambles to plant a quick kiss on Diego's cheek before practically running away, "I got to go! See you tomorrow and I won't tell anyone! Promise!"

The door slams shut as Proxie lets out a amused chuckle. He shakes his head and whispers,"That never changes."

I give his hand a squeeze before letting my hand rake over his hair, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Maddie..."

I hold my fingers up to his lips and force a smile to my lips, "It's not worth, okay."

He nods hesitantly before intertwining our fingers together. I offer a small smile and lean I forward to a kiss on his lips. It starts as a lights peck but I can't seem to stop myself at that. I decide that I want another and Diego complies to my desire. His hand runs up my back and around my neck, cupping the side of my jaw. His thumb rubs my cheek, soothingly, in small circles. Our lips mold together in a way that makes my insides tingle. It brings me back to the days of hiding from my mom. A place where we shared small, sweet, and secretive kisses.

Diego breaks away and I feel a bit of disappointment, but with a strange sense of satisfaction. His fingers rub gently on my lips and it's then I notice I'm smiling. The way my lips curl up, I've never felt like this before, and I wonder if Diego sees something I don't.

"You should smile like this more often."

I feel confusion cloud my mind as the doctor comes in to check on him. A bright smile meets my confusion as the doctor proceeds to ask him questions. He exchanges a small conversation with the nurse before nodding in agreement, "He can be discharged today in the afternoon."

My eyes widen in surprise,"That soon?"

The doctor smiles, "This is why the hospital exists."

"We are much like humans, but our 'bodies' if you will, react and can handle different things." Paused the doctor with a grin, "Its amazing, really."

I had never really thought about it, but that would explain a lot of things. Although, I can't help, but wonder that if we are so much alike then why are we separated? Why do we hide from humans? Why are they the only ones unaware of the 'supernatural' activity around them?

Even those of us who know of each other's power are separated. Why is that? Take Kanays and witches, they're both magical and yet they hate each or we're supposed to anyway. Why did we become separated? Why do they hate each other so much?

I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

I smile and turn to face the doctor as he exits. As soon as the door shuts I turn to Diego whom quirks an eyebrow at me. I raise and cross my arms above my chest, "What?"

"You have that look on your face."

Huh? I didn't see that coming. My emotions must be visible because he answers with a knowing look of concentration, "You're planning something."

My mind goes back to the council and I hope that I find out why there's so much hatred between the Kanays and witches. Maybe, then I'll find a solution and the council will leave me alone. Of course, I'm not scared. What's the worse they could do, lock me in a closet? I clear those thoughts away and instead make my way to lay my head on Diego's lap. His hands immediately tangle themselves in my hair and I find comfort in the touch. I pull myself up on my elbow and wrap an arm around his neck letting my emotions pour through the kiss.

The council didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was me, Diego, and our lips pressed together. In there I knew one thing, no one was going to pull me from that-this moment.

**So, I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. If you have any ideas let me know. I always like feedback! Hasta la vista!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I rest my cheek on Diego's lap. His warmth radiates onto me like one of the many fuzzy blankets in my room. I am in no way or form complaining. Everything is peaceful. I would hate to be the one to ruin that. In that case, I opt to ignore any thoughts of the council, my mother, or my continuing research on Kanay and witches; which is proving to unsuccessful. It's almost as if it's fighting to be found.

I hum as Diego rubs and pulls gently on my sore scalp. The palm of his hand soothes the aching on my head. His fingers fondly comb my loose hair. A groan escapes my lips as his wonderful fingers gently push on a soft spot. His naturally warm hands begin to rub circles in the small area that has me making soft sounds of pleasure. Slowly, warmth begins to intensify through his finger tips. The heat pressing on my head almost immediately relaxes my muscles.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

I turn around to gaze up at his lovely face, "That's an understatement."

He chuckles in response. He leans back and rests his arms on the top of the red couch we currently find ourselves at. He looks down at me with a small smile outlining his lips. I treasure our time like this; just the two of us at the Seven. In reality, I just enjoy spending time with him. I can stop worrying about things, if only for a while.

I don't have much to worry about these days anyway.

The council has proved to be all talk. Apparently, Emma is in trouble for skipping out on training. Don't get me started on the whole cloning thing. Cloning is supposed to be one of the major no-no's. There's also the dating a human thing. I really don't see why they should rule over whom we date.

I shake my head and raise my hand up to Diego's cheek. He opens his closed eyes and leans into my touch. I push myself up on my free hand and gaze deep into his chocolate eyes. I feel an electrical force surround us. Diego seems to have such an effect on me sometimes. It surprises me in ways I can't describe. It's terrifying, but incredibly satisfying. I smile and press my lips against his.

We move in slow feathery pecks before gently nipping on each other's lips. I sigh as his smooth lips linger on mine. He makes way to pull away, but I move my hand into his hair. A soft sound of surprise vibrates against my lips as I tug on his hair. His hands move to waist in a new found desperation. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me on his lap. Cautiously, I part my lips open and let my tongue come out and play. His fingers spread on my back and push me impossibly closer to his chest. His mouth slowly opens as invitation for me.

I've never done this before. I have definitely heard of this form of kissing, but it's not anything I've ever considered doing. Diego, however, is something else. I let my desires, my body, lead me and hold onto Diego.

My tongue slowly slips past his lips and explores his mouth. I take my time savoring him before daring myself to twirl it against his. My hear spikes up at the foreign feeling. I hear him inhale sharply through his nose. I clutch the back of his shirt as he massages his tongue against mine. I'm not sure how long we're there, but it doesn't change the disappointment I feel when we separate.

He leans his forehead on mine and bites his bottom lip. He lets out a breathy sigh before grinning, "You felt that?"

I pull away, but rest my hands on his shoulder, "Yes, it was…wow."

I can't find the words to describe what I'm feeling. Instead, I grin and stand up. He smiles boyishly at me as I pull him with me. His eyes twinkle as I hold his hands in mine. His cheeks become rounder as I plead with my eyes. I don't have to tell him what to do, he knows. An exaggerated sigh slips past his lips before his hands make a circular motion.

I watch his hands move fluently before releasing snow everywhere. I clasp my hands together with a laugh of delight. Before I know it, I'm dancing around in the Seven. I feel alive, carefree, and happy. I don't want to be anywhere but here. I close my eyes and twirl around in circles with my arms stretched out. Cool flakes of snow fall down on my face and hair bringing me a mixture of relief and delight.

It's a while before a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and give him my best smile. He cuddles his head on my neck, "I really like your hair."

"Hm, that's random, even for you," I respond with a giggle.

He sighs, "I love you."

I stop and turn to face him. He looks so vulnerable. His heart is stretched out on his hand for me to take. I grab his hand and give his mouth a soft peck, "I love you too, Proxy."

* * *

"Should I choose strawberry or green apple?"

"Maddie," I hear Desdemona call me.

I keep my eyes trained on my lip gloss case inside my locker. I wonder if she'll go away if I just ignore her. I really don't want to see her now. I'm too happy to deal with her. I continue to ignore her up until the point I feel her glaring at my back. I roll my eyes with an inner groan.

"Can I help you," I scowl at her.

She narrows her eyes, "Follow me."

I clench my fists as she turns around without another word. As if I'm going to follow her. I cross my arms and follow her, not because she told me to. I'm only doing it because I'm curious and no other reason. I flip my hair and walk to Lily's office. I take on my usual pose and ask as I stand in front of the three council members.

"What do you want from me? I've done nothing wrong."

"Au contraire, Miss. Van-pelt, "Agamemnon argues, "You have yet to break up with the kanay."

I ball my fists, "That's none of your business. I can date whoever I please."

Lily shifts uncomfortably as Desdemona invades my personal space, "It matters to us when said person is a kanay. You are a witch, you are enemies, and nothing changes that. You cannot date him. Don't test us."

I narrow my eyes at them. Why do they hate kanay so much. What are they not telling us? What are they so afraid of? Why can't they leave us alone? I'm so tired of being in the dark. I need answers and I need them now.

"Why do you hate kanay so much?"

Desdemona pales, Lily appears even more uncomfortable, and Agamemnon clears his throat awkwardly. We stand in silence before Lily speaks, "I don't see why she can't date Diego."

"You know why," Desdemona snaps.

"He's too dangerous," Agamemnon adds.

How? I may never understand. I've read about kanay. They're supposed to be loyal and trustworthy. They're honest overall. Unless I've been dreaming all my life, those are characteristics of a good person. How does it make Diego dangerous?

"He wouldn't do anything;"-Lily pauses-"he doesn't even know of the history behind it all."

"It doesn't matter."-Agamemnon points at me-"You have a day to break it off with the kanay."

I smirk, "Or what?"

"We take your powers away. We can do it and we will," Desdemona spits harshly.

"You've been warned Miss. Van-pelt."

They turn to leave as Lily looks at me apologetically. I knit my eyebrows together as I stare at the floor. I feel panic, anger, and fear. How dare they? I'm the council liberator! This is how they repay me!

"You can't do that!"

Desdemona scowls, "We don't have to. It's your choice: The Kanay or your powers."

* * *

**LONG time no see! I'm deeply sorry for that! I'm going to say life is busy. If you want the whole list of excuses; go to my profile. I want to get this to you guys quickly. Anyway, I had a bit of a lack of inspiration with this story, but I know where I want to go. There are only three or four chapters left. **

**It's shorter than I anticipated, but I wanted this to be more on the sweet side! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time.**

**PS. I'm getting tired of disclaimers so I don't own Every Witch Way and never will for the rest of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Kanay and witches had been mortal enemies for the longest of time. No one really knows who or how the rivalry began. All that is known is that their dislike for one another grew as time progressed. In a matter of years, fights began between the two. Tension grew between the two creatures as the brawling began. _

"This doesn't tell us much!"

I throw the book across the room. It slams against the opposite wall of my room with a bam. I fall face flat on my soft bed covers as Diego arcs a brow, "Well, don't take it out on the book."

I lift my head and give him a tired look. He raises his hands in defeat. I bury myself back on my bed. I hear him sigh and sit closer to me. He rubs my back gently, "Hey, its okay. We have all the time in the world."

I whimper because time is the one thing I don't have. I can't tell him that though. Instead, I crawl further into my bed. He sighs and before I know it, books fall off the bed. I lift my head up to see Diego standing at the foot of the bed. He grins at me and pats the mattress. I shake my head and go to pick up another book.

He grabs my wrists and pulls me over his shoulder. I squeal as he twirls me around the room. He laughs as I gasp, "Diego put me down!"

I finish my fit of laughter as he sets me down on the bed. I pout through a smile. He kneels before and holds my hands in his, "What's wrong?"

I feel my smile drop, "Nothing."

I turn away, but his fingers caress my cheek. He looks hurt and I'm sorry to be one to cause it. I cup his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too,"-he smiles sweetly-"but don't lie to me. Whatever is going on; we'll get through it, together. Just tell me when you're ready."

I make my choice then. He will come before my powers because he is more important to me than they are. I can't tell him though because I know him. I know he will do anything to make sure I keep them. He cares about me that much. I care about him just the same. He and I, we're an odd pair but it doesn't matter. We love each other. We make it work and that's all I need to know. It is all I need to have.

I look at my proxy. He and I will be together for a long time. I can feel it. I can see it when I look in his eyes. He is all the reassurance I need because when no one else is there, he is. He believes me when no one else does. I trust him unconditionally and I know he does the same. He makes me a better person. I give him an edge.

I don't need anybody taking that away from me.

I gaze at him for a long time. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I decide that today is the last day with my powers. I'm going to enjoy it with my boyfriend, future husband. I whisper, "Okay."

I hope he doesn't get mad. He studies me carefully, "We're okay."

I nod and he smirks. It's my turn to raise my eyebrows. He looks giddy like a mischievous child that got away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I would know. I often had that look on my face as a child. Sometimes, I wonder if mom just pretended not to notice or if she really was that clueless.

"I was reading the other day-"

"Wow, you reading," I tease.

"Darling, that's you," he shoots back playfully.

_Sassy proxy, I like it. _

"Proceed with your case, Sir."

"What are you, a judge," he teases with sparkling eyes.

I roll my eyes, "You better than anyone know that I have no sense of justice in my bones."

He ponders for a couple of seconds before nodding in agreement. He pokes my stomach which provokes a giggle out of me. He laughs; I glare and threaten to turn him into a toad. He pales as I smirk. A pout decorates his lovely lips.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"

"That was your fault."

"Was not," he retorts. I cross my arms and put on my best panther look.

"You don't play fair."

"Never do, never have, and I doubt I ever will."

He takes a deep breath, "As I was saying, I came across this book and it said that Kanay have special markings. They're supposed to be different for each."

I purse my lips, "But you don't have any markings."

"That's what I thought,"- he rolls his sleeves up to his elbow purposely-"but check this out.'

He pulls his hands to his chest, curls his fists, and thrust his hand arms out. I gap at his arms for the longest time. Slowly, I take my fingers and gently slide them over his skin above his markings. They're beautiful. I look back at him in awe.

"Do they hurt?"

I bite my lip and examine his arm in my hands. I trace my fingers over the marks as he speaks, "No, in fact, I can't feel them at all."

I watch with wonder as they disappear from his arm. It's almost as if they never existed. I shake my head with amazement, "That's incredible. You are truly amazing."

He places a hand over his heart, "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

I slap his hand playfully, "I have my moments."

He jumps on my bed with a sigh, "Don't I know it."

I crawl next to him and rest my head on his chest. His hearts beats peaceful under my ear as he turns serious. He speaks in the tone of voice I really enjoy to hear. He's serious, wise, and soft. I swear I'm ice and he's the sun's heat.

"You know, you can be very sweet when you want to be."

"Really," I drag the word as I lift my head to face him.

He looks at me seriously. His fingers trace my lips. I'm momentarily distracted, "Oh yeah."

* * *

I take a deep breath as I stand before the council. We stand in front of the lockers leading to the realm. I bow my head. Lily looks compassionately at me. I harden my gaze. I don't like pity and the last thing I need is her compassion. I just want to get this over with so that I can go snuggle with Diego.

"Okay, you're wasting my time," I snap, "Let's get this over with.'

Agamemnon shakes his head, "You seem oddly eager."

"What do you want me to do, beg pointlessly?"- I cross my arms-"That's not my thing."

"At least you're not wasting our time," Desdemona speaks unaffected.

I growl impatiently, "No, but you're wasting mine, so get on with it."

Agamemnon raises his hand, "Very well.

I wait for him to cast, but Lily pulls his hand down. He stares her down as she gives me a glance. She looks at her colleagues, "Is this really necessary? Do we really need to do this?"

"Why of course! You know that, don't ask ludicrous questions." Agamemnon scolds.

I grow weary as Desdemona adds solemnly, "Such a shame for such talent to go to waste."

I roll my eyes at her never ending dramatics. I open my mouth just as Diego emerges from the adjaent hallway. I resign myself. When will the interruptions end? I frown, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's one way to great me. I feel cherished," he deadpans.

I soften my voice, "I'm sorry, hi."

He offers a cheeky grin, "Better."

Agamemnon gags while Desdemona scowls, "This is sweet, but I believe we have powers to retrieve."

Diego takes upon himself to ask, "What's going on? Whose powers are you taking? Why?"

Agamemnon looks bored out of his mine as he rewinds. I let my shoulders fall, "Maddie was given a choice: her powers or you."

Diego look at me incredulously. Lily inhales deeply, "She chose you."

"Is it true?"

I fix my stare on my shoes. What can I say? I have nothing else but the truth. I meet his brown endless pits of chocolate, "Yes."

He looks at me with an expression I can't recognize. The wheels in his head are turning. I fear he's going to do something stupid. My fear is correct as he speaks.

"You can't. Go on. Do it."

"What?"

"Break up with me," he replies bravely.

"No,"-glare at him-"I won't and you can't make me."

His eyes fill with sorrow, "Okay then.'

I cup his cheek, "I love you."

He places a soft kiss on my lips, "I love you too and for that I reason. I'm letting you go."

"You're breaking up with me?" I gasp. My heart breaks as he answers my fears.

"Yes,"-He meets my eyes-"bye Maddie."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I watch him go with a heavy heart. My lip trembles. I'm reminded why I don't let people in. It only gets you hurt. Lily takes a step forward. I take a step back and glare. I'm in full Maddie mode. I place on my best glare.

"What are you still doing here?" I spit at them, "Don't you have anything better to do than lazy around?"

"Maddie," Lily begins gently. Even Agamemnon seems slightly concerned, almost sympathetic. I shake my head. It's too late for that. My heart throbs painfully in my chest.

"Just don't,"-I pull my hand up-"Just stay out of my business. Oh, and don't worry."

I turn around, "I don't plan on dating any time soon, if ever."

* * *

I get home. I don't bother to announce my arrival. Mom saw me enter anyway. I kind of feel bad for not saying hi. Jeez, Diego has made me soft. I take a couple of deep breaths as my throat tightens painfully. I can't take it any longer. A sob escapes me and then another. Tears fall from my eyes as I clutch my pillow for comfort. I wish he were here. He'd know what to do.

"Maddie-winky?"-Mom peaks her head into my room-"Are you okay?"

Quickly, I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I almost scoff. No, I'm not fine. The saying was right; those who you care about the most are the one that can inflict the most pain. I shake my head, "I'm fine mom. What do you want?"

She eyes me suspiciously. Her mouth is set in a deep frown. I think she can finally see the influence that Diego had on me. I rub my forehead, "Well?"

She blinks, "A friend of yours is here?"

I hope for Diego, but then realize that he wouldn't show up here. He broke up with me. I sigh and ponder telling her to send said friend away. Instead, I get up and head for the door. What do I have to lose?

I go to the door. A hand pulls me behind a bush, "Gigi?"

She covers my mouth. I take in her outfit. She's wearing a black cloak. She puts her finger to her lips. I shake my head, "What are you doing? That is highly unfashionable and you do realize we're in Miami. Unless, you want to roast, I would suggest moving to Alaska or at least change your outfit."

"I'm trying to help you,"-she grabs my hand and slips in a piece of paper-"burn it after you read it."

She gives me a meaningful look before running off into the darkness of the night. I know in that moment, it's from Diego. Calmly, I pretend to pluck an off leaf and walk inside. I run to my room avoiding any questions from my mother.

I walk into the bathroom and open the note. I frown, it's blank. Am I being pranked or something? I shake my head. No, I'm missing something. I need to think. Why would Diego give me a blank sheet? The thing is; he wouldn't, unless the sheet isn't blank.

-Flashback-

"Who knew you learn by studying"

"I did."

I shrug as Diego rolls his eyes. I watch as he gets up, "Let's take a semi-break."

"Semi-break?" I question as my curiosity spikes.

"It's something I want to show you."

I watch quizzically as he grabs a piece of paper and runs down the stairs of my house into the kitchen. He fumbles around the refrigerator in search of some mystery item. I giggle in amusement as he pulls out a lemon. He takes out a knife and cuts it in half. He squeezes some juice onto a small glass bowl and dips his finger inside.

"You brought me here to have me watch you suck lemon off your finger?"

"No," he tells me slowly, "be patient, will you?"

I grunt in response. He ignores me and grabs the paper. He moves his lemon finger across the page. Then, he lets it dry. He grins and holds up the paper. I narrow my eyes.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

He groans, "Just tell me what you see."

I glance at the paper, "I see a blank paper."

"Or is it," he wiggles his eyebrows.

I take the paper and point at, "You see this? It's blank."

He appears to consider my statement briefly, "Technically, there are blue and red lines on the paper."

"I give up."

I throw my arm over my eyes. I hear his footsteps retreating. Okay, what is he up to now? I follow him. He sits on my bed and holding the paper over my lamp. I run to him and scold him for trying to set my room on fire. Then, I see it. On the paper is a drawing of a happy face. The lemon juice shows up when the paper is against the light.

I'm bewildered by the turn of events. The paper is blank, but it isn't.

-End of Flashback-

I snap out of my memory and walk out of the bathroom. I go to my room and hold the paper above my lamp. I move the sheet around. Then, I see the words. There isn't much but it's enough to get my hopes up. I get up go back to the bathroom. I fill the sink with water and place the paper on top. I wave my hand around.

_**This paper has served its part**_

_**It's time for it's depart**_

_**I'm afraid this is evidence of the point of no return.**_

_**Therefore, with a heavy heart it must burn**_

I watch with relief as the water washes away burnt paper. I close my eyes as the writing is engraved in my brain; _Meet me at the beach_.

* * *

I take off my heels and let my feet dig into the cool sand. I scan the beach until I see him. He turns around as I near. His smile is bittersweet. I almost forget my earlier pain. It's still there though. He seems sad, but hopeful. I want to know what's going on his head. I'm not a mind reader. I wonder if there's a spell for that. It's sometime before I dare to make a sound.

"Diego, what-"

His mouth crashes against mine. I grab his face, tilt my head, and kiss him back with just as much fever. This is who I remember, the Diego that doesn't give up. He's loyal and he's mine. I pull on his hair. His tongue enters my mouth in an urgent manner. It almost feels as if he's afraid I'll leave. Oh, doesn't he know I couldn't will myself to leave even if he asked.

His hands drop to my waist as he pulls me against him. I can't get enough of him and neither can he of me. I clutch his back. He pulls away from my lips and pulls me closer, if possible. His face buries into my neck and hair. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck. I'm relieved to have him here.

"Do I need to make any apologies that aren't obvious?"

I laugh joyfully, "Other than for breaking up with me then no."

"I actually thought of that on spot, I was desperate,"-he rubs his neck-"Sorry, I thought it would get them off our back. I bought us some time, I hope."

I lock his lips with mine. I rest my head on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter. I have you and you have me."

"You know that's all I need," he gazes into my soul, "but I don't want you to give up your powers for me."

"I know, but we'll get through this, together."

"Together," he confirms assertively.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sniff as Diego laughs. I lean on my hand for support as I look down at him. His eyes shine as he meets my gaze through tears. He holds his stomach. I glare, "It wasn't that funny."

"We were in a peaceful silence," he speaks through a chuckle, "and you sneezed."

"People sneeze all the time!" I retort defensively.

Diego sits up on the sand and exclaims, "Yeah, but they don't sound like they're trying to wake up an entire city!"

"It wasn't that loud."

It really wasn't. It might have been sudden and slightly above my normal sneeze standards, but it wouldn't have woken up the entire city of Miami. I think I would know the loudness of my sneeze. Why am I thinking over this? I'm right, he's wrong, and end of story.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will," I reply snarky.

He smiles lazily and lies down on the sand. His hands cup the back of his head. He seems so relaxed, so collected, and I can't decide if I want scold him or relax with him. I end up choosing the latter. I lay back down into our former positions; side by side on the sand.

I look up at the darken sky. I can't decide if it's black or a dark shade of blue. I contemplate the color and before I know it, I'm counting the endless bright dots that litter the sky. It has always amazed how something so big can look so small. Those stars must be enormous, but they're so far away that they look small. I wonder if they're still there. Maybe, it's just the remaining light traveling.

I move my head onto Diego's chest. I hold him and hope. I hope that our love, like the stars, remains even after we're gone. We may not be there, but our light will still be there as proof that we existed. Diego and I are the stars and our future kids are the light. I'm turning into a sap.

I snuggle deeper into Diego's warmth.

* * *

I yawn lightly; a pair of brown eyes hovers above me. It takes me a moment to get my mind out of my dream like state. I hum lightly and close my eyes again. My brain slowly picks up the pieces and fits a puzzle together. I jump out of my bad.

Diego stands on the side of the bed looking joviality as ever. I glance at my alarm clock through narrowed eyes. I feel as if someone dumped a bucket of ice water on my head. I gather up my all my strength before snapping, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, good morning to you too."

"How did you get in here?" I hiss, "Because I doubt you walked through the front door or that my mother would open the door at five in the morning.

He lifts grins playfully at the window. Of course, why am I not surprised? I shake my head and cast a spell to make my bed and get dressed for the day. Diego smirks, but I wave him off. We walk quietly down the stairs. I pause in the kitchen to leave her a note. Diego pulls through the backyard door.

I almost ask him why, but I realize we can't risk the chance of the council seeing us together. I sigh, but follow him anyway. Together we make it down to The Seven. I fall on the red couch and let out a sigh. I look down to see books scattered everywhere.

Then I notice Diego's appearance. His eyes are blood shot, dark bags circle his eyes, and his hair sticks out a thirty different directions. I cover my mouth with my hands, "Proxy, what happened?"

He tilts his head expectantly. I walk up to him softly pat down his hair, "Did you not sleep last night?"

He blinks sheepishly, "I was searching for the council. I want to know what they have against Kanay."

"Yes, but you need to sleep,"-I comb his hair back with my fingers-"because not sleeping isn't healthy."

He considers my words. His eyes don't leave me as I check him. He sighs, "I just, yesterday, I broke your heart. I saw it. I couldn't stand that I caused that. I may have not meant it, but it hurt you. I can't do that to you or to myself ever again…"

I smile at him, "You won't and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because only you would risk your life to get my powers back and only you would stay up all night trying to help me keep my powers and you."

He chuckles lightly, "My reason is completely selfish."

"Oh, and what's that," I challenge back with arms crossed.

"I get to keep you."

Only Diego would find a way to make me pudding in his presence. I flop down on the couch and rest my head on the edge. I look around, it's Sunday and The Seven doesn't open for a few hours. I look at Diego flipping through an old book.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He claps his hands together and holds the book in front of me. He points at a portion of writing on the book. I look at it carefully before beginning to read the old passage to myself.

_As tension grew stronger witches and Kanay grew wary. They're fights escalated in violence and time. It was not long before they declared war on one another. Kanay were said to be gaining the lead, but witches called upon their Chosen One to aid them in the time of need. The war ended soon with the genocide of Kanay. It was with a stab in the heart that Kanay were forced into hiding in fear of being found and murdered. _

"We murdered you're…"

I sit up on the couch. I don't know what to say. I'm rendered speechless by the words on a page. I can't believe, nor understand what happened. I look at Diego for answers, "Why would they do this?"

"First of all, you didn't do anything. It's in the past and while I'm not happy, it's history," he tells me solemnly.

"Yes, but-"

"No, buts, it's not something that has to do with you."

"-I'm a witch."

"I know that, but you didn't kill anybody. There must be Kanay out there, somewhere. This book says so, now, second; why do people start wars?"

That's easy, "Power."

He nods, "Why do they kill?"

"Power…" I reply uncertain with where he was going.

"And,"-he moves his hands in a motion that tells me to keep going, "What else?"

I don't know. I stare at him for the longest time before it hits me. Desdemona's words flash back to me; _he's dangerous_. My eyes widen, "Fear."

"Bingo."

Why would they fear Kanay though? What do Kanay have that makes the council tremble. Diego seems to be thinking the same thing. I lay back down. What are they so afraid of? If we knew maybe we could reassure them. I grab the closest book and open it.

We spend an hour searching the books. I'm about to give up. I turn the page and almost drop it on my head. My eyes are just about ready to close. I throw Diego a warning look as he tries to cover a laugh behind his own book.

He sets his book down leaving it on a table open to the page he was on. He picks up the books and sets them into two piles: read and not read. There are only about five books we didn't read, so a lot. Although, considering the amount of books he had when we started, we got through a lot. He goes in and out of the room to, I assume, store the books. Meanwhile, I pick the book he was. I continue to skim through.

A couple pages later, a text appears that catches my attention.

_As Kanay grow older, wiser, and more experienced; they're powers continue flourish. As others, Kanay powers grow with practice along with the things listed before. However, Kanay can become a threat to a witch. A strong Kanay can summon a spider seal. The spider seal allows the Kanay to unleash his or her inner wild in order to get what he or she desires. Its properties, if come to contact with, can weaken a witch considerably. _

I show Diego the text when he returns. To my surprise he bursts out in a fit of laughter, "No, they're not afraid of that."

Why wouldn't they be afraid? Heck, I'm slightly startled. He takes the books, "At least not from me, from Kanay in general, probably."

"But you're a Kanay."

"My powers aren't strong,"-he drops the book and grabs another-"At least, not yet."

"Okay, so now we know why they see Kanay as a threat. We also know that they dislike they smell like onion and mustard. Two of the things I adore about you."

His cheeks blush as I say this. I smirk, "What are they so afraid of then?"

Diego sighs as he shows me a picture on the book, "I think this might be it."

I purse my lips at the crystal, "What is it?"

"El Cristal de Caballero."

**Hey guys, there's only one more chapter left! Is anybody excited for season four Every Witch Way? I know I am, but also a bit anxious. I hope that Emma doesn't desire to go back to Daniel. Things were looking tense between her and Jax in the trailer. I don't have anything against Demma or Jemma. However, I feel like I will explode with all the back and forth. I'm definitely hoping to see some Miego.**

** Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's him or your powers!"

I glare at Desdemona. I glance at the clock. Where in the world is he? What's taking so long? I tab my foot on the floor, "I refuse to choose. What are you so afraid of?"

"We told you. Kanay and witches do not get along. We're enemies and he is a danger to an inexperienced witch such as you."

Oh, she did not go there. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. I hold my head high and clear my throat, "Excuse me, I'm the Council Liberator-"

"We never agreed to that name," Agamemnon buts in.

"-and you say I'm inexperienced. I saved your council butts!"

Desdemona seem to consider this for moment. Agamemnon however, "Technically, you couldn't have done it without the Kanay."

I smirk a bit as Lily hides a smile, "So, I hear you say that Diego saved you too."

"Yes," responds Agamemnon and immediately thinks better of it, "I mean no."

I give them a tired gaze, "Look, I've talked to Diego. You and I know that Diego isn't strong enough for the spider seal yet. Also, I'm completely sure that he doesn't have-"

"El Cristal de Caballero!"

I bite my tongue as Diego burst into the room holding a red Cristal in his hand.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

"What now?"

I look closer. It's a red crystal. There doesn't appear to be anything special about it. I'm confused, why the council fear a crystal and what it to do with Diego. What is it about the crystal that would lead Diego to believe it has something to do with the councils fear?

"The crystal serves one purpose. During the war, it was used to protect Kanay from witches and or wizards. According to this book, it has properties that mess with your powers."

"Okay," I can see how that can cause fear.

"See, let's say you cast a spell for roses, but instead you get snakes."

I feel my body go rigid. That could be disastrous not only for the individual witch, but the realm. What if someone accidently destroys humanity, exposes magic, or even destroys the realm. I can see they're worry, but I still don't understand what it has to do with Diego.

In anyway, Diego would never do anything to hurt me or anyone for the matter. It's the crystal they're after. If we can get them the crystal maybe they'll leave us alone.

"The crystal was said to be destroyed, but it is physically impossible to destroy."

"Then where is it?"

"Toward the end, it was believed to be given away in order to protect someone."

"Who?"

Diego tears his gaze from the book, "I have no idea, but I think I just got an idea and this crystal is going to help us."

I throw him a questioning look. He stares down at the book. What is running in his head? He motions me closer and I'm enlightened. His idea has just enough crazy to work. I hope that this works.

* * *

_**Present**_

Three gasps fill the room simultaneously. I gauge their shock with hidden amusement as Diego walks closer. His expression is cold and completely closed off. If I didn't know any better, I'd be terrified. I sit on the desk of Lily's office. Diego pushed the crystal closer to their face until all three are pressed to the nearest wall.

"Witches killed off Kanay. Why?" He pauses, "Because of fear, we are the only ones that stand a chance against you. We are evenly matched."

I watch with fascination as his face goes hard, "Guess what?"

"I have the crystal and you are completely useless," he growls, "Fear me."

All three look at him with terror. They appear to be paralyzed, stuck to the wall. I smile and gently walk to Diego and place a hand on his shoulder. He grins and hands me the crystal. I take it and lay it on the desk.

I resume my spot next to Diego and look at the three council members with disbelief. We stand there in complete silence before Diego burst out into laughter. He throws his hands up and walks to the far end of the room. Agamemnon looks bewildered. I crack a smile.

"What's going on?"

Lily looks at us for an explanation as Agamemnon holds the crystal, "It's not real."

"I don't have it and never have," Diego explains, "I'm not strong yet, but when I am wouldn't it be nice to have me on your side?"

"You could turn against us," responds Desdemona.

"I won't," he reassures and turns to look at me, "as long as I have Maddie. She is a witch after all."

I smile encouragingly at him. Lily speaks up, "He has a point."

"Hm, you're not wrong…"

"Agamemnon, you cannot be serious," Desdemona warns.

I roll my eyes. She has always been the tough cookie. Uh, I just want to have a good day with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? I shake my head, "Look, we've never caused problems. I just want to go home."

"Come on Desdemona. Let them be, besides we should focus on getting Emma trained," Lily insists.

I can see why Emma likes her so much. I cross my fingers as Desdemona speaks, "Very well, you two can stay a couple,"-she points at us-"but you must both practice your powers more."

We nod. I smile brightly as she waves us away. I vaguely hear her say, "The chosen one is getting careless. We ought to keep an eye on her."

Ooh, Emma's in trouble. I can't say I care very much. I'm just sticking to my own problems for now.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Uh, is it the Sahara Desert?"

I roll my eyes. I'm not going to fall into the trap. There are so many different ways this conversation could end. Instead, I pull on the knot to the blind fold. I snicker as he tries to lift his head. When will he learn to just listen?

"Please Maddie; can you just give me a hint?"

I smile, "Alright, we're here."

"Can I take the blind fold off then?"

"Yes," I sigh, "You complain more than a child."

He looks me in the eye, "You can't argue, you act like a child at times."

I shrug and place a small peck on his lips. He seems bemused. I grab his shoulders and turn him around. A table with a white table cloth on top stands on the sand. We have a clear view of the ocean. There is a red candle in the center. Two seats and dinner await us. I lay my head on his shoulder.

Various emotions flash through his eyes as he gazes at me, "Why?"

"I wanted to do something special," I answer honestly, "Do you like it?"

I pull on a hand full of my hair. I wait for him to yell at me. Although, the thought seems ludicrous; there is always a first time for everything. He cups my cheeks and presses a kiss to my temple. He takes my hand and pulls me to the table. He helps me into my seat like a true gentleman.

I watch silently as he tries to gather his thoughts. He opens and closes his mouth several times before speaking, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done, and you've ever done, for me."

He looks so genuinely touched; I fear I might tear up. I bite the inside of my cheek; be strong women! I flip my hair back, "Well; now we know who will be the head of our family."

"Family?"

I smile in a dismissive manner, "Yes, but not for a while after we're married."

"Married?"

Oh yeah, I said it. Diego will be mine and I will be his. I don't see why hide it. I may have gone a bit soft, but I always get what I want. It's not that I'm trying to make Diego an object. All I'm saying is that while I have my imperfections and he has his, I love him and he is the most precious person I could have ever met.

I value him and love him to the point where it's not about me or him, but us. I grab his hand and say, "Not for a few years."

"You're taking control of our future."

"Just the major parts," I answer, "Do you mind?"

"No, as long as your there with me."

I tilt my head to the side, "What are you trying to say?"

He stands and pulls me to my feet. He kisses my lips with feather brush of his lips. It's short, sweet, but I feel his adoration for me. He leans over my ear and whisper, "Don't go,"

_Ever, I feel him say with his body. _

"Stay."

_For as long as you can, he pulls me close. _I hold him and close my eyes; I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm glad this whole mess is over. I'm glad I have him. I plan to stay here, with him, in this moment for as long as I can.

_The end_

**Is evil Emma back? Season four looks a bit interesting. Anyway, I'm sad that this is ending. I hope this ending wasn't anticlimactic. In the end, I really enjoyed making this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I wouldn't know recently though... Thank you all for the views, follows, favs, reviews, pms! Bye guys, best of luck to all of you!**


End file.
